


Let's Start a War (A Nuclear War)

by less25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescence is Both Awkward and Awful, And Nobody is Surprised, And its Name is Stiles, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Boners, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex (But Without the Sex), Companionable Snark, Consent Issues, Derek Hale Has a Moral Compass, Ensemble Cast, Episode Related, Flirting, Gay Bar, Humor, M/M, Molestation, Mutually Requited Lust, Oblivious, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Seduction, Self-Discovery, Sexual Identity, So Apparently Stiles and Derek Have a Thing For Each Other, Stalking, Subtext, Supernatural Elements, Translation, Trust, Underage Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolves
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Це історія про гей-бар</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start a War (A Nuclear War)

**Author's Note:**

> Переклад назвичайної [однойменної](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/451404) роботи [Saucery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery)

Два тиждні потому Стайлз зі Скоттом повертаються до гей-бару. Навіщо? Тому що саме там знаходиться Джексон. Що він там робить? Він - таємнича ніндзя-людина-ящірка, що прикидається довбнем, який прикидається добрим товаришем, ось що.  
Взагалі-то, Джексон «другий пілот» Денні, чи хоча б намагається ним бути, не зважаючи на власну гетеросексуальність – та й наврядче це має хоч якесь значення для тієї купи хлопців, що на нього запали. Денні терпляче спостерігає за цим дійством, наче і не проти цієї метушні, адже і сам отримує достатньо уваги. Джексон просто… сміється, самовдоволений та слизький, та гнучкий, немов змія, і в тому, що він – каніма, є особливий смисл: холоднокровний байстрюк, спокусивший усіх тих милих хлопців. Хоча Стайлз не вважає тих хлопців милими, чи ще якимись. То було б по-гейські. А Стайлз не гей. Хоча нема нічого поганого в тому, щоб бути геєм. Проте він не з таких. Його батько так сказав.  
… та авжеж.  
\- Все добре? – питає Скотт, і Стайлза все влаштовує: Скотта намагалися зняти як мінімум п'ять до біса гарячих хлопців, в той час як все, що отримав Стайлз – це бридкі хапання за зад від середнього віку трансвеститів з до болі виразним бажанням пограти в мамуню та доньку. Чи мамуню і синочка? Чи що там змусило декількох з них сказати Стайлзу «дати мамуні про нього попіклуватися». Стайлз може був би і не проти поспілкуватися з ними накшталт материнської фігури, як він це зазвичай робить із місіс МакКол, проте вся ця тваринна збочена псевдо-інцестуозна бридота надзвичайно його лякає. До того ж. у нього немає «дитячих щічок». Що це, дідько, взагалі таке? Це про його лице, чи про його дупу? Він не певний, що хоче дізнатися про те. Ні, він абсолютно впевнений, що не бажає нічого знати.  
\- Звичайно. Я відриваюся. Бач, як я кайфую? Мені так круто, що я мов би грим на концерті KISS, чуваче. Кожен бажає мене на своєму, е-е-е…  
\- На своєму обличчі? – Губи Скотта розтягуює посмішка.  
\- Замовкни. Не кожному ж бути вовчим Адонісом з природнім тваринним магнетизмом.  
\- Ти кажешь, що чоловіки бажають мене лише через мою зовнішність? – Сильно витріщає очі Скотт. Дуже, дуже сильно.  
\- Та заткни пельку. Божечки.  
Якщо б Стайлз був вовкулакою з надприродньо великими м'язами, а не звичайним підлітком, який не взмозі накачати хоча б трохи помітні біцепси, не зважаючи на те, скільки б підходів з гантелями він не робив, на нього б теж западали. Не те, щоб він цього бажав. Тому що він не гей. Його батько так сказав. Отож бо. І Стайлз не переживає найгірший в історії людства випадок «бачать очі, та ба» й/або майже оргазму, ні. Він же не заперечує свій потяг до хлопців-геїв лише через те, що вони не вважають його привабливим.  
\- Не хвилюйся, Стайлзе. Ти ще знайдеш свого – гей, зачекай но, а де Джексон?  
Стайлз озирається, і - так, Джексон кудись подівся. Денні все ще на місці, дякувати богу, не вбитий у якомусь темному кутку своїм другом-перевертнем-ящіркою, а от Джексон? Зник.  
Можливо, вбиває когось іншого.  
\- Дідько, - бубонить Стайлз, тому що дідько. Лайно. Щоб його.  
\- Я знаю, що він не виходив з клубу, - швидко шепоче Скотт, оглядаючи приміщення, блиснувши золотом зіниць. – Я спостерігав за дверима – і він не виходив.  
\- Може він пішов до вбиральні? Припудрити носика? Підправити макіяж? Замаскувати луску тональником?  
\- Можливо.  
\- А може він пішов з кимось, е-е-е. Нагору? Аби, е-е-е. Кімнати. Вони тут повинні бути. Там, нагорі.  
Йому неприємно говорити, навіть думати про це, оскільки він не хоче уявляти сексування Джексона. Фу.  
Скотт впускає щелепу:  
\- Але ж Джексон не гей, - шепоче він. Театрально.  
Стайлз закочує очі:  
\- Звичайно, генію. Але Джексон – людожер в іншому смислі слів. Хто знає? Може, він зустрів чувака, щоб піднятися з ним для чогось, ну, чогось такого, сексуального, і остання річ, яку бідний хлопчина дізнається у своєму житті - що Джексон відїсть йому голівоньку. І не ту… іншу голівоньку, а його справжню голову. Як хижий богомол.  
\- Джексон – плазун, а не комаха.  
\- Це все дрібниці. Він – хижак. Це все, що нам треба знати.  
\- Доктор Дітон сказав, що каніма не їсть людей, а лише…  
\- Вбиває їх насмерть?  
Скотт ковтає:  
\- Е-е-е.  
\- Кожна хвилина, яку ми витрачаємо на те, аби з'ясувати рівень загрози Джексона, який до речі на мою думку явно «червоний», це хвилина, протягом якої хтось може бути вбитий.  
\- Дійсно. – Скотт розправляє плечі, надягаючи свою невидиму геройську мантію «хоробрий-але-безмозкий». – Я перевірю вбиральні. На випадок, якщо він там. А ти давай нагору.  
\- Гей! – кличе його Стайлз, адже Скотт дуже швидкий, проте надто піздно – той вже розчинився у натовпі. Тепер він не може зупинити його та сказати, що для Стайлза немає ніякого сенсу йти нагору; він же не з тих, хто може отримати запрошення туди піднятися, боже святий.  
І все ж, може якщо він потиняється біля сходів, з жаліслівим та багатообіцяючим виглядом, один із трасвеститів зглянеться над ним та запропонує… запропонує…  
Ні. Просто. Ні. Він накиває п'ятами ще до того, як вони знайдуть більш дієвий засіб оцінити його «дитячі щічки». Він в цьому впевнений.  
Змусивши себе встати, що наврядче сприяло його більшій схожості на впевненого чоловіка, а не на ягня на закланні, Стайлз проштовхувався крізь юрбу танцюючих в пульсуючому ритмі реміксу Леді Гаги. Врешті решт він підійшов до сходів та мов би випадково сперся на поруччя. Поруччя були шикарні – з чорного дерева, аристократично розкішні відповідно напрочуд гармонійному вікторіанському оздобленню нічного клубу з його старовинними шпалерами, які, якщо уважно придивитися, виявлялися обклеєними крихітними кольоровими фотокартками оголених чоловіків, та люстрами замість дискотечних шарів.  
Шари. Хех. Тобі потрібні шари – і не лише у прямому значенні цього слова – аби чогось досягнути у цій справі.  
Жоден з новачків не може піднятися на гору без запрошення постійного відвідувача; він бачив як пару занадто нетерплячих легінів тихенько виставили за двері ненав'язливі охоронці у штатському, що тинялися на верхніх сходах. І в цьому був певний сенс відповідно міркувань безпеки, за вийнятком того, що безпека тут не мала нічого спільного із наявною загрозою ящірки-мутанта з паралізуючими токсином кігтями.  
Стайлзу необхідно піднятися нагору. І зробити це швидко. Але як?  
Ох. Не може бути. Чи це..?  
Той парубок. Старший за нього, років двадцяти п'яти. Дивиться на Стайлза. Добренько. Стайлз намагається спокусливо розпластатися на поруччі та замість цього трохи не падає - ця штука до біса слизька – але хлопцю, схоже, це видається милим, дивлячись на його хитру посмішку, і…о. О. Ти диви.  
Так от на що це схоже – бути привабливим для іншого чоловіка.  
Це – е-е-е.  
Взагалі, від того трохи лячно.  
Але відпадно. Відпадно і лячно. Як бути поряд із Дере…  
Ні. Припинити ці думки прямо зараз.  
Він не може повірити, що на нього звернув увагу хтось настільки… м'язистий, у майці з V-образним вирізом, яка підкреслює мускулясті руки. До речі. Хм. Хіба цей хлопець у Стайлзовій лізі? Враховуючи що Стайлз лише неохайно вдягнутий підліток, який, за словами його батька, потребує серйозної допомоги від спеціалістів з«Погляду гея на дуркуватого хлопчину»*?  
Тим не менш. Другий поверх. Він має там бути. Краще раніше, ніж пізніше. Краще зараз, ніж потім. Тож…  
Стайлз підіймає руку та нерішуче махає. Це ж саме те, що він має зробити? Чи треба подати кодований сигнал, скориставшися носовичком або пірсінгом, яких у нього геть немає? Але ж – та дійсно, в цьому немає потреби. Тут усі геї. Окрім Джексона. Та Скотта. Та… Стайлза.  
Ну, добре, можливо не Стайлза. Нервовий жар пронизує його тіло, коли незнайомець, пройшовши повз танцюючих, прямує до нього.  
І це саме ті відчуття, що й торік – коли та симпатична вболівальниця п'яно терлася об нього на новорічній вечірці, тож, е-е-е. От і відповідь на те саме питаннячко.  
Стайл Стілінскі, не такий же й натурал. Радше бі. Дуже, дуже бі.  
Його прутень за політику рівних можливостей для кожного. І коли він над цим замислюється – те видається дуже кльовим. Він завжди вважав себе справедливим, і виявиляється його лібідо таке саме неупереджене. Не засуджуй, доки сам не спробуєшь, і таке інше.  
Або – зважаючи на хижу посмішку на обличчі незнайомця – доки він не спробує тебе.  
Стайлз глитає, з усіх сил опираючись бажанню витерти об джинси вологі долоні, немов у незайманого… ким він і є насправді.  
От, чортівня.  
Та це ж не повинно зайти кудись, кудись далі ніж те, що дозволить піднятися нагору, чим би воно не було.  
Чи він не прагнув, аби хлопці ним цікавилися? Так. Так, прагнув. Прагне. І досі. Він бажає сексуватися. Та до біса все – йому необхідно потрахатися. Його яйки все ще зводить від бажання. Це те, що трапляється із шістнадцяти-з-половиною-річними незайманцями. І навіть якщо сьогодні нічого не трапиться, можливо він так сподобається тому хлопцю, що той дасть йому свій номер, чи ще що, і можливо тоді вони зможуть…  
Та вони ж ще не перекинулися жодним словом одне з одним.  
\- Привіт, - каже хлоп, влаштовуючись поряд зі Стайлзом, і диви – вони розмовляють. Розмови це класно.  
\- Привіт, - відповідає Стайлз, давши дрижака.  
\- Я – Майк.  
\- Майк, - киває Стайлз. Декілька разів. – Я… Стівен.  
Зачекай-но, що? Чого це він щойно збрехав про своє ім'я? Він не Джеймс Бонд, трясця його матері, а це не особлива місія для МІ-6 чи якого іншого британського аналогу ЦРУ. На нього запав сексуальний хлопець. Надзвичайно сексуальний хлопець. Який, якщо уважно придивитися, виявляється хоча і трохи старшим двадцяти п'яти років та все одно –сексуальним. Дуже сексуальним. З цією лінією щелепи як у Марлона Брандо та гарно вкладеним каштановим волоссям.  
Проте, здається Майк не помічає паузи та брехні, а може йому начхати на те, як на справді звуть Стайлза, тому що – та яка різниця.  
\- Ти, певно, тут уперше.  
І це найпростіший прийом для зйому, але Стайлз не з вибагливих.  
\- Так кидається в очі? – Він намагається посміхнутися таким чином, аби не здатися наляканим до усрачки, чи – чи ще якимсь.  
Майк штовхає його оголеним, ідеальної форми плечем. Та шкіриться. Оглядаючи зверху до низу.Вау. Майк високий. Вище за Де… - та припини вже.  
\- Є трохи.  
\- Був такий схожий на ягня у яслах?  
\- Це, а ще ти геть не розумів, що робити з Синт.  
\- Синт?  
\- Синтією, трансвеститом у фіолетовій перуці.  
\- О. Вона, е-е-е. Мила.  
Майк регоче.  
І от так просто починає йому подобатися. І Стайлз відчуває себе менш накаляканим тим, який Майк високий, міцний, дорослий та досвідчений, тому що навіть Майку не вдалося би пережити без втрат зіткнення з фальшивими-цицьками-у-сріблястому-купальнику.  
\- Це один із способів когось підчепити. – Майк багатозначно оглядає його з голови до п'ят, і Стайлз відчуває, що зашарівся. – Не можу її звинувачувати. Вона впадає за всіма солодкими красунчиками.  
\- К-красунчиками?  
Стривайте, він – красунчик? Стайлз – красунчик? Жодного разу в житті його так ніхто не називав. За виключенням його батечка: коли Стайлзу було дев'ять рочків він був вдягнений у костюм гарбуза для шкільної вистави (Лідія грала Попелюшку), і його тільки но закотили залаштунки, оскільки костюм був занадто великим та округлим, аби самостійно в ньому пересуватися. Але ж Майк говорить не про це. Він радше говорить про красунчиків типу учасників групи One Direction, за якими упадають друзі Лідії, за вийнятком того, що Майків комплімент має більш збуджуючий, інтимний та розпусний підтекст. Підтекст, який Стайлз відчуває – напругою у низу живота та прискоренням дихання.  
\- Так, - голос Майка звучить хрипко і пристрасно, наче він дійсно має це наувазі, і він робить цей… плавний рух, завдяки якому його рука спирається об стіну біля голови Стайлза, спіймавши того у своєрідну пастку. І Стайлз настільки не натурал, як він взагалі міг так вважати?  
\- Ти – красунчик.  
І Стайлз знаходиться за секунду від найбільшого стояка у своєму житті. Стояка, як не збочено б це не прозвучало, за який треба подякувати Джексону. І – Джексон. Джексон. Стайлз має знайти його.  
\- Е-е-е, - каже Стайлз, і розуміє, який напружений та хрипкий у нього голос – саме такий буває коли він дрочить. – Нагору? Ти бажаєшь..?  
Майк здається дійсно враженим:  
\- Ти… серйозно? Я вважав…  
\- Що?  
Майк хитиає головою. Посміхається. І його очі зупиняються на вустах Стайлза – і вже це змушує того дрижати.  
\- Не забивай собі голову. Просто думав, що сьогодні вночі ти не захочешь поспішати.  
Можливо, просто зараз Стайлзу треба почати співати «Like a Virgin» Мадонни, вочевидь, його статус хлопчика-незайманця помітний здалеку.  
\- Але ж ти знаєшь, - знизує плечима Стайлз. – Суботній вечір.  
\- Суботній вечір, - луною відзивається Майк, наче щось з того, що говорить Стайлз має хоч якийсь сенс.  
\- А ти, - Стайлз намагається побороти бажання зніяковіло відвернутися, розуміючи, що зашарівся, і що Майку подобається коли він шаріється, - дуже, е-е-е. Гарячий.  
Майк здається задоволеним, і це добре, тому що мозок Стайлза відключається надто швидко для того, аби вигадати більш-менш пристойний комплімент, та й сам Майк напевно достатньо отримав їх у своєму житті. Дякувати богу, Майк не надто переймається відсутністю у Стайлза вищих мозкових функцій.  
\- Ми можемо бути ще гарячішими удвох, - муркоче Майк, і Стайлз блимає очима. Ще один простий прийом, проте простота приносить полегшення, оскільки прості хлопці менше схильні до підозрілих витівок чи до садомазохістичних ритуалів, чи до наслідування канібалістських культів, і Стайлз може бути впевненим, що Майк не викине нічого більш-менш неочікуваного. Там, нагорі. Куди вони збираються. Аби Стайлз мав змогу прослизнути та пошукати Джексона, проте яким чином він збирається вислизнути від того, хто тримає його у своїх руках?  
Тому що Майк його тримає – руки з талії зісковзують униз до сідниць, і Стайлз відсахується, але Майк лише сміється та тулиться ближче, здається, вважаючи це тим, що робить Стайлза милим, робить Стайлза…  
\- Нагору, - хрипко командує Стайлз, і Майку якось вдається провести його по сходах не прибираючи руки із сідниці Стайлза, яку він зараз до речі енергійно потирає, і годі, вони ж навіть ще не цілувалися, і Стайлз не бажає бути схожим на дівчину, але чи не треба Майку пригальмувати? З іншого боку, це ж не Майк запропонував піднятися нагору, тож навряд чи Стайлз може звинувачувати його за те, щоб зробив будь-який звичайний хлопець, отримавши згоду на перехід до іншої бази. Він відчепиться тієї ж миті як Стайлз вигадає якийсь привід щоб піти, щось про комендантську годину, або про…  
… і тут на очі йому потрапляє Скотт, який, роззявивши рота, витріщається на них з іншого краю танцполу. Певно вже закінчив оглядати вбиральні, і оскільки не є: А) паралізованим, Б) мертвим, В) у паніці – це свідчить про те, що Джексона все ще не знайшли. Стайлз намагається непомітно подати сигнал великим пальцем догори, який означає, що він перевірить все на другому поверсі – тож якого біса Скотт так на нього витріщається?  
А. Скотт, справжній нетямуха, може не допетрив, що тут діє правило «ти-можешь-піднятися-нагору-лише-з-кимось». Тож він міг би подумати, що Стайлз мав у дупі їхню спільну справу та вирішив звалити аби позлягатися. Це. Ох. Геть не те, чим здається. Стайлз намагається показати це Скотту – мовчки – проте не те щоб Стайлзові брови могли написати багатотомний роман чи прочитати епічну поему, як брови Дерека, тож все, на що він здатний – це багатозначні рухи, які легко можуть значити «Бувай, чуваче, мені сьогодні щось перепаде».  
Скотт відкриває рота ще ширше.  
От лайно собаче.  
Майк помічає, як мімічні м'язи Стайлза намагаються здати олімпійський норматив з гімнастики при наявному дошкільному рівні підготовки, та оглядається на Скотта. Піднімає брову:  
\- Твій хлопець?  
\- Що? Ні! Я б не став… Ну, якби в мене був – я б не став…  
\- Плутатися з іншими?  
Плутатися. Ага. Майк очікує, що незабаром вони займуться чимось непристойним.  
-Так, - погоджується Стайлз з калатаючим серцем, обмірковуючи, щоб такого сказати там, нагорі, аби не виглядати найгіршим у світі динамщиком. Особливо тепер, коли він хтів би прийти ще раз, але без репутації істеричного малюка, який тікає в останню мить, не те щоб його репутація дорівнювалася за значенням чиємусь життю, не кажучі вже про того нещасного бідолаху-гея, якого, можливо, просто зараз патрає Джексон.  
\- Так і є.  
\- Приємно чути. Не те щоб я був сильно проти аби він приєднався до нас, іноді…  
Що?  
-… але так краще, авжеж? Ти, я, лише вдвох?  
Курва. Вони вже нагорі. І охоронець не звертає на них уваги, оскільки вони виглядають так само як будь-яка інша пара, що бажає трохи розважитися і – ні, в тому ж і річ, це означає, що Стайлз там, де і Джексон, там де Джексон може бути…  
\- Холера. Кімнати зайняті, - каже Майк, але є одні двері без червоної картки, і ось вже ці двері відчиняються, і зачиняються, і Майк підходить ближче.  
-Е-е-е, - мукає Стайлз, гарячково роздумуючи, тому що Майк сексуальний, та досвідчений, та здається – хороший хлопець, однак несподівано цілунки та інші речі, якими вони збираються зайнятися, здаються огидними, особливо через звуки злягання та грубі лайливі слівця, що долинають з сусідньої кімнати та змушують вуха Стайлза палати.  
\- Можливо нам варто…  
\- Звичайно, - зітхає Майк так, наче Стайлз щойно заспівав йому серенаду іспанською, а не сахнувся назад до дверей, - все, що забажаєшь…  
Проте він уже не слухає, очі його палають від нетеплячки, руки його міцно, до синців, стискають сідниці Стайлза, і він каже:  
\- Ш-ш-ш, все нормально, - проте це не нормально, він нахиляється нижче, збираючись поцілувати Стайлза, він…  
… відлітає через всю кімнату.  
Стайлз продовжує зображувати скам'янілість, поки Майк, дугою пролетівши крізь всю кімнату так, немов би ним пальнули з середньовічної гармати, вдаряється об стіну з глухим звуком, чутним, напевно, у сусідніх приміщеннях, та сповзає донизу – голова гойдається з боку в бік, немов би він втратив свідомість, або, що досить вірогідно, помер, і це наближається… нависає над ним, штука зі шкіри та хутра, з червоними-червоними очима, і…  
\- Привіт, Дереку, - слабко говорить Стайлз.  
Дерек гарчить. Вікно, через яке він, здається, заліз, розчинилося так сильно, що зламалося. Його просто немає. Це й не дивно, адже це було не броньоване скло; та вся бісова рама зникла. Мабуть лежить собі десь назовні, у траві, роздовбана на дрібні уламки. Псування майна. Надзвичайно. Ще один борг, який доведеться сплатити батькові – і який буде вирахуваний зі Стайлзових карманних грошей. Яких і так нема, просто як цього вікна.  
\- Е-ем-м. Дякую і таке інше, але я б і сам упорався. Я все тримав під контролем.  
\- Цей, - гарчить Дерек, підбиваючи божечки-Стайлз-сподівається-що-це-не труп ногою, - тримав тебе.  
Точнісінько. І Стайлз не збирається це заперечувати. Але..  
\- Я би сказав «ні». І він би мене відпустив.  
Можливо  
Але Дерек все ще гарчить, неначе той скажений кіт з YouTube, який не здатен припинити мявчати. І Стайлза не повинно це заспокоювати, адже це моторошний, надпотужний волохатий монстр з кігтями та шкіряним фетишем, та й взагалі Дерек – придурок, а придурки не діють заспокійливо, і Стайлза продовжує трусити, не дивлячись на те, що знепритомніший на підлозі Майк видається жалюгідним та незначним.  
\- Е-е, а він… з ним все в порядку?  
Дерек, що тривожно бігав туди-сюди, випускаючи та втягуючі пазурі, завмер недовірливо озираючись, почувши запитання Стайлза:  
\- А тобі не все одно?  
\- Та він же нічого такого не зробив, так? І він не…  
\- Він зробив би. Я все ще відчуваю цей запах. Він просяк всю кімнату. Від нього тхне ним. Від нього… -Дерек зривається на гарчання і, здається, знаходиться лише в одному кроці від того, аби зробити так, щоб Майк не прийшов до тями. Ніколи. І це паршиво. Дуже паршиво. І якого біса, в решті решт, Дерек так емоційно реагує? Стайлзвже звик до того, що в них існує певний звичний порядок взаємного рятування життя – про який вони ніколи не говорять, тому що Дерек не взмозі підтримувати нормальну розмову – але ж справа не в тім, що Майк намагався його вбити.  
\- У нас нема на це часу. Нам потрібно… е-е-е…  
Дерек несподівано опиняється поряд зі Стайлзом, як і Майк нещодавно, тільки лишень від Майка не тхнуло кров'ю, згарищем та шкірою, і у Майка не було таких червоних-червоних, палаючих пекельним полум'ям очей.  
\- Не. Приходь. Сюди. Знову.  
\- Слухай, та це ж була не прогулянка, сповнена розваг…  
\- Та невже? – Дерек обнюхує його, і, от лайно, він напевно здатний за запахом встановити, що в Стайлза й досі стоїть – тому що Стайлзів хуйок це хуйок підлітка, який робить, що йому заманеться – але ж це не провина Стайлза?Гарячий хлоп намагався його звабити, і навіть якщо наприкінці Стайлз трохи налякався, все одно то був гарячий хлопець, який забажав зайнятися з ним сексом, і не можна звинувачувати Стайлза в тому, що він насолоджувався увагою, адже привабливі представники обох статей повністю ігнорували його більшу частину його підліткового життя. Та весь його підлітковий період, якщо бути чесним.  
\- То просто було…  
\- Тобі шістнадцять. Ти не знаєшь, що тобі потрібно.  
\- Вибачай, що? – Спалах злості видається більш прийнятним аніжтремтіння та те відчуття, що спонукає його пригорнутися до міцного чоловічого тіла, і дідько б вхопив його дуркуватий прутень!  
\- Ти кажешь, що то типу такий період? Тому що, дідька лисого. Навіть Американська асоціація психіатрів не підтримує цю дурню з 1973 року.  
\- Я кажу, що ти неповнолітній, - наче через силу продовжує гнути своє Дерек. – І це. Означає. Що тебе. Не повинно. Тут. Бути.  
\- А як щодо Денні? Він не…  
\- Денні – це інше…  
\- Та яка, дідько забирай, різниця?  
\- Він знає, як про себе подбати. І він не дозволить себе знати якомусь бридкому старому чолов'язі, в якого стоїть на малолітніх хлопчиків.  
\- Малолітніх? Що?  
\- Я маю на увазі…  
\- Я знаю,що ти маєшь на увазі, мудило, - не треба принижувати мій інтелект, вважаючи мене настільки дурним та нездатним про себе подбати. Я чудово можу дбати про себе, я навіть про тебе дбаю час від часу, я дбаю про твою зграю, про…  
Дерек б'є кулаков об стіну.  
Він…  
Акурат біля голови Стайлза, і Стайлз…  
Стайлз замовкає.  
\- Ти. Більше. Ніколи. Не прийдешь. Сюди. Знову.  
І у Стайлза знову прорізається голос, оскільки, якщо Дерек розраховує заткнути йому пельку за допомогою грубої сили, то є марна справа.  
\- Ну, якщоб хтось не був таким некомпетентним альфою та не впустив би Джексона два тижні тому, то, можливо, я би не стирчав тут, намагаючись його розшукати!  
Дерек замовкає. Надовго. Так надовго, що Стайлз починає хвилюватися, чи не стався з ним нервовий зрив, який призведе до використання Стайлзової голови у якості боксерської груші та до його мізків на шпалерах з голими чоловіками, коли Дерек видає:  
\- Джексон.  
\- То є так. Джексон? Каніма? Чувак у шкірі, ще біль шкірястний аніж ти, оскільки ти шкіру носиш, а він сам по собі нею є.  
\- Ти тут аби слідкувати за Джексоном.  
\- Ну а для чого ж ще?  
Дерек, здається почуває себе ні в сих ні в тих. І відступає. І сердито таращиться на свої долоні, наче в них приховані усі таємниці всесвіту, або ж просто скалки від усіх дерев'яних та недерев'яних поверхонь, які він коли-небудь розтрощив своїми кулаками. Неандерталець. Ну хоч перестав частково перекидатися на вовка.  
\- Вчора у школі Скотт підслухав розмову Денні з Джексоном. Про те, що вони планують знайти для Денні нового хлопця у барі, і ми ж не могли залишити без нагляду Джексона з Денні, або…. Джексона з самим собою, тож пішли за ними. Але Джексон якимсь чином перетворився на Гудіні, тож ми поміркували і вирішили, що він може бути десь на цьому поверсі, нівечити якогось бідолаху, в той час як я витрачаю час на розмови з тобою, а повинен шукати…гей, стривай-но, а ти хіба тут не через Джексона?  
Дерек не відповідає. Продовжує ворожити по долоні, чи чим він там займається.  
\- Що? Що ти… ти ж був назовні! Назовні, за вікном! То нащо…  
\- Заткни пельку, - грубо перериває його Дерек, відпихуючи Стайлза у бік, аби дотягнутися до дверної ручки. Ой, а зараз він хоче відчиняти двері та вікна, як це роблять нормальні люди.  
\- Знаешь, тобі не дуже вдається прикидатися нормальним, заскакуючи у кімнати та швиряючи людей об стіни. Це так, для довідки.  
Дерек рохкає –наче печерна людина, якою він і є – і виходить у коридор. Стайлз йде з ним.  
\- Бойд слідкує за Джексоном. Все під контролем. У будь-якому випадку, не Джексон є головною загрозою, а його хазяїн. Тож, якщо ми його нейтралізуємо, ким бі він не був…  
\- Тоді Джексон не буди з'їзджати з глузду та вбивати людей , не усвідомлюючи, що він робить – це я знаю, але допоки ти не знайшов хазяїна, він може перекинутися, так? Прямо тут? У переповненому людьми нічному клубі, де він вже одного разу намагався вбити?  
\- Він…  
Дерек зупиняється і Стайлз майже врізається у нього через… Скотта. Який, вирячивши очі, перелякано вчепився в руку Денні, і – що тут робить Денні?  
Зі Скоттом?  
\- Скотт сказав, що Майку-педофілу вдалося тебе зняти, - тягне Денні, неначе вся ця метушня за ради порятунку Стілінскі для нього звичайна справа. – Але йому потрібен був завсідник, аби піднятися нагору, тож… ось він я. А ось і ти… зі своїм кузеном Мігелем. Який геть не Майк.  
В очах Денні мерехтить підозра. А можливо це просто нестримна хтивість до не-кузена Стайлза.  
\- Майк, кхм…  
Як би про це сказати? Чи має Стайлз розповісти Денні про наявні медико-санітарні обставини у кімнаті 23, де нокаутований Майк?  
\- … недобре себе почуває, - ухиляється він від прямої відповіді, і Денні вскидує брову, неначе здатний почути все те, про Стайлз не каже.  
\- Та невже, - каже Денні. – І ця його… недуга не має жодного зв'язку з твоїм кузеном, який, бува, носить твої футболки та ховається у твоїй кімнаті?  
\- Ні, - бреше Стайлз. Відверто. Хай Денні думає, що йому заманеться, оскільки це все одно краще за правду, в якій Дерек не таємний бойфренд, а таємний переслідувач-терорист-рятівник. З кликами.  
\- Угу. А твій батько в курсі?  
\- Ні, дідько забирай!  
І Денні киває, спокійний, як і завжди:  
\- Ну, від мене він нічого не дізнається. – Посміхається Дереку. – Приємно було тебе побачити, Мігелю.  
У голосі явно чутно лапки.Стайлз кривиться.  
Але Дерек просто киває, незворушний, немов би Сфінкс, хоча у сфінкса був левячий тулуб, а не вовчий.  
І тільки лише після того, як Денні йде від них, хитаючи головою та буркочучи про те, що всіх гарних хлопців вже розібрали, Скотт перестає задихатися.  
\- Ти! – Скот хапає Стайлза за плечі та трясе його, наче грушу, і, красно дякую, але над Стайлзом вже достатньо познущалися за цей день. – Що ти… Чому ти…  
\- Аби знайти Джексона, нащо ж ще? Доречі, нам все ще необхідно перевірити кожну кімнату на цьому поверсі!  
\- Джексон давно пішов! З Бойдом!  
Що?  
\- Ось куди він подівся! І я вважав, що він вийшов крізь центральний вхід, але ж ні, він вийшов на задній двір з Бойдом, а я навіть непомітив, що Бойд був тут, оскільки тут дуже багато запахів, надто багато народу, і – і Денні сказав, що їм треба було про щось потеревеніти, а потім вони разом повернулися до клубу, а потім пішли, але я за ними не пішов, тому що до біса хвилювався за тебе, ти – дурко…  
Скотт назвав його дурком? Скотт?  
\- Якщо ти, Ейнштейне, з цими своїми надприродніми відчуттями не знав, що Бойд був тут, то звідкіля ж мені було про це знати?  
Скотт махнув у бік Дерека:  
\- Він!  
\- Що він?  
\- Ти з ним розмовляєшь! Ти повинен був знати, що він підіслав Бойда!  
\- По-перше, в мене немає постійного 24-годинного зв'язку з Дереком, мати божа, я й не збагну звідки в тебе взагалі виникла ця ідея, а по-друге, він лише щойно мені про це сказав! Десь секунд п'ять тому!  
Скот повертається, звинуваюючи споглядаючи на Дерека, але потім він просто… втрачає браваду, оскільки Дерек з силою штовхає його через коридор.  
\- Якщо ти збираєшься створити власну зграю, - шипить Дерек, - тобі варто навчитися за нею приглядати.  
\- Я нічого не збираюся…  
\- Агов? – Втручається Стайлз. – За мною не треба приглядати.  
\- Замовкни, Стайлзе, - одночасно промовляють Скотт та Дерек, і це вже просто ні в які ворота не лізе. Скотт повинен бути на його боці.  
\- Не дозволяй йому знову сюди приходити, - говорить Дерек так, наче думка Стайлза щодо цього питання немає ніякого значення.  
\- Та годі, - каже Стайлз. – Наче хтось з вас дійсно може мене утримувати від…  
\- Не дозволю, - обіцяє Скотт Дереку, і Стайлз дивиться на них, роззявивши рота. Одна з дверей прочиняється і пліч-о-пліч виходить пара, але Стайлз не звертає ніякої уваги на них, поки вони проходять повз нього і далі – униз по сходах.  
\- Зрадник! – Говорить, тремтячи, Стайлз. – Ти – зрадник! Вдало посексувався з Елісон, а тепер саботуєшь тільки но придбану бісексуальність кращого друга!  
\- Та нічого я не саботую, - буркоче Скотт, відкараскавшись від Дерека, який все ще виглядає до біса знервованим, ніби серійний вбивця або цокаюча бомба.  
\- Саботуєшь.  
\- Га?  
Та перш ніж Стайлз зможе все пояснити, Дерек супроводжує його вниз по сходах, міцно тримаючи за лікоть, немовв би Стайлз – тендітна принцеса, яку можуть викрастибандіти, чи ще хто. Це просто смішно. Скотт довершує безглузду картину, крокуючи попереду, неначе прапороносець, і якщо половина клубу озирнулася подивитися, як вони йдуть, то лише тому, що Скотт з Дереком випромінюють достатньо вовкулако-феромонів, аби перетворити натурала у гея, не кажучи вже…  
Стривайте. Стривайте но. Дерек був тут не заради Джексона. Він просто був тут. Але не заради Джексона.  
Тобото Дерек…  
Чи Дерек..?  
Та не може бути? Так? Не може. Бути  
І чого це Стайлз зараз зашарівся? Що ж, хмурий вовк може також виявитися бісексуалом. То й що? Це ж не значить…  
-Як Бойду вдалося забрати Джексона з собою?- цікавиться Скотт у той час, як Стайлз намагається не дуже сильно пахнути стояком. – Без того аби, типу, вдатися до насилля?  
\- Так, - Стайлз прагне відволіктися від свого дурнуватого прутня та його дурнуватого неконтрольованого рішення. Ерекції. Рішення ерегуватися. – Як йому вдалося уникнути ситуація «кров на тацполі»? Останнього разу він був не таким схильним до співробітництва.  
\- Я сказав Бойду, аби той передав йому, що Лідія в нас, - каже Дерек з жахливою байдужістю, і Стайлз обертається, недовірливо витріщівшись на нього.  
\- Ти - що?  
\- Звичайно, Лідії в нас не було, проте Джексон не так добре, як ми, може розрізнити брехню, тож він повинен був піти і переконатися на свої очі.  
\- Але ж він міг просто їй подзвонити!  
\- А, - каже Дерек, - Лідії в нас не було, а от її телефон був.  
Стайлз… Стайлз заклякнув від захвату та відрази.  
\- Ти… тобто ти вкрав її телефон, а потім погрожував її хлопцю смертю його єдиного та справжнього кохання. Чоловіче, це низко.  
\- То була необхідність. Ним керують. Бойд ув'язнить його, і…  
\- І що? Вб'є?  
\- Ми не можемо! – Перелякано втручається Скотт.  
\- Ні, - говорить Дерек повільно, неначе обидва вони – розумово відсталі. – Ми не будемо його вбивати. Ми просто почекаємо доти, доки не з'явиться його хазяїн.  
\- А, «заманити й підмінити»**, - весело озивається Стайлз, настрій якого швидко покращується, адже тепре ніхто не помре. – Чудово, Дереку. Читав колись «Мистецтво війни»?  
\- Так, - стисло відповідає Дерек, і вони вже опиняються на парковці, де стоїть розкішна автівка Дерека, бискучий камарро, глянсовий красунчик у порівнянні зі звичайним джипом Стайлза, ну то й що. Його крихітка все одно гарна.Він погладжує свою автівку, поки Дерек з його бісексуальністю залазить в камарро, і Стайлз зовсім не звертає на це уваги – на всю цю фігню, яка стосується Дерека-та-його-бісексуальності – от ні грама.  
\- То що, - Скотт перекочується з п'яти на носок. – Нам треба за ним їхати? Може йому знадобиться допомога з Джексоном?  
\- Термінове повідомлення: Джексону потрібна допомога з Джексоном.  
\- Ото ж бо і воно. Тож нам краще рухатися з місця.  
Та Стайлз вже заліз у джип, запустивши двигун, що гарчить ну точно як Де…  
Ні.  
Шлях до Дерекова лігва вони долають без пригод, кожний занурився у власні думки, - Скотт, напевно, як і завжди мріє про Елісон, а Стайлз – про…  
Ні.  
\- Чуваче, сподіваюсь у Дерека є щось попоїсти. Я вмираю з голоду, - каже Стайлз, вистукуючи пальцями по керму. А що такого, заперечення чудово спрацьовувало у всіх тих людей, що жили на узбережжі Нилу.Нема ніяких причин вважати, що воно не спрацює так же добре і для Стайлза.  
\- Можна замовити щось, - пропонує Скотт. – Китайської їжі. Або піццу.  
\- Та ні, у Дерека ж вже немає сталої адреси, на яку можна оформити замовлення, пам'ятаєшь?  
\- От холера, - лається Скотт. – Може тоді перекусимо щось по дорозі?  
І вони перекусують по дорозі. І якщо серце Стайлза калатає, неначе чортів вантажний потяг, то це аж нікого, крім нього, не стосується.

 

* «Погляд гея» (Queer Eye) – американське реаліті-шоу, в якому команда з п'яти геїв допомагає головному герою (зазвичай натуралу) змінити гардероб, інтер'єр будинку тощо. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queer_Eye

** «заманити й підмінити» - недобросовісна з елементами шахрайства торгівельна практика приваблювання покупців до крамниці рекламою одного товару з низькою ціною і пропонування тим, хто відгукнувся більш дорогого товару, посилаючись на відсутність або низьку якість першого.


End file.
